


Phenomena (doo DOO doo-doo-doo)

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Muppet Show, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the st-xi-kink prompt: On the first leg of their five year mission into space, the crew of the Enterprise meet these aliens: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynjIoymWHvU<br/>Kirk promptly joins them in their dance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomena (doo DOO doo-doo-doo)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Mahnamahna spinoff skit.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Mc55P1i9g%0A)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8627.html?thread=25927859#t25927859) in 2009.

The pink creatures started following the away team shortly after they beamed down to the planet. So far, all attempts at communication had failed, but the sciences personnel had enough video footage – several hours of it by now – for future analysis. The creatures seemed content to quietly trail around after the away team as they explored the area.

Commander Spock had picked up some particularly interesting readings from a rock formation and was explaining, “The mineral’s properties give rise to several unusual phenomena—”

_doo DOO doo-DOO-doo!_

Everyone jumped at the sudden loud trill from the creatures. After a moment, Spock resumed his explanation. “These phenomena—”

_doo DOO doo doo!_

The Vulcan regarded them with curiosity, then said experimentally, “Phenomena.”

_doo DOO doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo-doo-doo DOO DOO DOO DOO!_ The creatures seemed ecstatic, swaying rhythmically while staring fixedly at Spock. Perhaps they were trying to communicate somehow?

“Hey, Spock, let me try that!” Captain Kirk came over, crouched down between the two creatures, and said, “Phenomena.”

_doo DOO doo-DOO-doo!_

“Phenomena!”

_doo DOO doo doo!_ The pink aliens and the captain seemed to be in some kind of weird communication, blissful looks on all their faces.

“Phenomena!”

_doo DOO doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo-doo-doo DOO DOO DOO DOO!_ The captain and the happily chirping aliens swayed together in the rapid rhythm. Lost in some kind of trance, the captain continued—“Phenome-nome-nome-nome-na-na-na, na-na-na-na…”

The aliens fell silent, their faces going blank and disapproving.

“…nomena-na-na, na-na-na-na…”

The aliens were shaking their heads at the captain, almost pitying looks on their faces. Finally he noticed them and trailed off. “Na?” he tried. They shook their heads.

“Na?” Silence.

“Phenomena,” the captain tried again. The aliens perked up again — _doo DOO doo-DOO-doo!_

Aaaand they were off again. As the captain continued his duet with the pink aliens, Spock remarked to Dr. McCoy, “The question is, what significance do the sounds /fɪˈnɒmənə/ have in their language?”

(“Phenomena!” _doo DOO doo doo!_ )

McCoy was scowling at Kirk, still in a bad mood from beaming down. “The question is, _who cares?_ ”

(“Phenomena!” _doo DOO doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo doo-DOO-doo-doo-doo DOO DOO DOO DOO!_ )


End file.
